Dances & Distress
by Lavender Blues
Summary: It's the spring formal at Marino High, Austin and Ally both have got dates, but not everything goes as planned...
1. Dress Shopping

**Ally's POV **

Trish & I entered Deborah's Dresses. I inhaled the sweet smell of fabric and glanced around the shop. It was like a rainbow exploded inside there. There were so many different colors and designs. How was I ever going to find 'the dress'? It was soon spring formal at Marino High. That's why we were her in the first place. Trish had insisted that I should buy some snazzy dress. She wanted to make it special, because Matt Keller asked me out.

Yes. The Matt Keller. Star quarterback, and the most popular guy at school. I didn't know what to reply. But, of course, Trish answered for me. "Ally, are you okay?" Trish asked. She stared at me, already clutching a handful of dresses. "Uh... y-yeah." I stuttered. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get your butt into these dresses!" She shoved me into the nearest dressing room.

Finally, I tried all of them. They were either too tight, too sparkly, and some were just not... me. My eyes scanned the room ne last time. Suddenly, I saw it. That dress. It had to be for me. I rushed towards it, and instantly knew that I had to try it on. It was a strapless red chiffon dress, up to my mid-thigh. Once I put it on, I felt floaty, and I felt like I could do anything, including going to the spring formal with Matt Keller.


	2. Ted's Tuxes

**Austin's POV**

Dez and I stepped into Ted's tuxes. Dez, who was slurping a Zinga juice, already had a bundle of them for me to try on. Surprisingly, he had gotten a date. But then again, that date was Mindy. I was going with Chelsea Carter, aka "CC", queen bee of Marino High. She had just broken up with Matt Keller, and needed someone to comfort her and relieve her from "public embarassment". Unfortunately, that person was me.

I wanted to ask Ally, but you know, she already had a date. I tried on Dez's suggestions. He wanted me to wear a checkered suit with a top hat. "Dez... that is not happening." Dez looked at me, puzzled. "Fine, I'll wear it!" I stared after him, and sighed.

Last time I wore something like that was in 3rd Grade. On our play of 'Alice in Wonderland' I was the mad hatter. Worst night of my life. Anyways, I found a tux. It was simple and black, unlike _Dez's_. We purchased them and walked out. I saw Ally and Trish walking, and Ally waved. I waved back, a little sheepishly.


	3. Ditched

**Ally's POV **

I swallowed as I smoothed my dress. Tonight was supposed to be the biggest night of my life, but I didn't really feel it. In fact, I felt like I was missing something. I figured that once I was at the dance with Austin, I mean Matt, I would feel better.

"Ally, hurry up!" Trish yelled from the bottom of the stairs. I didn't reply. "Allyyy!" Trish called "Fine. See you at the dance!" The door slammed. I glanced at the mirror, and rushed outside

Matt was supposed to pick me up outside Sonic Boom, but he wasn't there. I wondered why he was so late. My phone beeped. It was a text from Matt.

**Sorry, can't go to the dance. I'm sick. Xx**

Big fat tears rolled down my cheeks. What was supposed to be the best night of my life was ruined.


	4. Where's Ally?

**Austin's POV**

Music was booming as Marino High students swarmed in. Chelsea Had sent me a text saying that she had a fever and wouldn't come. I planned on staying at home, but I thought about Dez and Mindy, and immediately felt guilty. Trish stood there, drinking punch, and beckoned me to come.

"Where's Ally?" Trish asked

"How am I supposed to know?" I scanned the room and saw Matt Keller dancing with Chelsea. I started to laugh.

"What?!" Trish sounded annoyed. "Do I have something on my face?" Wearily, I pointed at Matt and Chelsea. Trish turned bright red, "Oh no,"

"What?"

"Ally will be devastated" she muttered. I suddenly remembered that Matt was Ally's date, and rushed out of the room.


	5. Busted!

**Ally's POV**

I heard footsteps rushing towards me. I looked up, and saw blonde hair gleaming in the moonlight.

"ALLY!" Austin yelled.

Next thing I knew, he was sitting beside me.

"I know why you didn't come." he said

I sniffed "Yeah. Matt's sick." Austin nodded, then shook his head violently, leaving his hair messed up and rugged looking.

"Ally, I saw him dancing with Chelsea."

"Wait. What?!

Austin frowned, and then said,

"What a jerk."

I immediately stood up.

"Ally, where are you going?" He huffed.

"You can't let a guy mistreat you, and just leave him be! I'm going to teach him a lesson!" I held out my hand.

"Wanna join?" I clutched him.

"Well, I do want to see his face when You come over there." I grinned a ghost of a smile.

As we walked through the dim, moonlit streets, I thought that it was quite romantic, walking hand in hand to kick Matt Keller's two-timing butt.


End file.
